Sonny's lost her chance!
by Channy4ever98
Summary: Sonny has lost all of her chances and has left her more sad and miserable than ever. Will she fine her happily every after or will it all end in painful tragedy?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is our first story. Our, meaning two people. Eavie and Caitlin have wrote this-hope you enjoy it! Please Review! Constructive critism is ok but don't be mean! **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Sonny with a chance - don't know if that's right but hey it's there.**

'You first malady' he replied happily, the clear sense of cheekiness laughter and cuteness deep within his smile voice and expression, everything of which I dearly loved. Everything was inevitably perfect about him: his golden thick hair, his piercing blue eyes, his beautiful grin and especially his deep, loving voice.

I couldn't help giggle am embarrassed, mesmerised giggle. As he held my hand tightly all the happiness laughter and magic swirled for the last time for what seemed like eternity.

Quickly we dived into the majestic turquoise waters. Colourful, unique fish were swimming gracefully. all spectacular in different ways: there stripes, spots, eyes, scent and especially there emotions' happily swam, the excitement of the adventure sizzling in the pit of my stomach. As we swiftly swam through, a deep dark brown object emerged in the far distance. An auburn red and emerald sign appeared like an undercrossing snake. As we grew ever so nearer I looked back to see Chad. He wasn't there-nor was my happiness. Seconds later, I saw him , his body submerged under sticky emerald gunk,his pale clasped hand outstretched-like he was silently screaming and shouting worriedly for help and safety-it was as if I read his mind.

Hurriedly, I swam down- quick and cautious- as green weeds emerged,bright fish leisurely swam past and the only thing I heard : the heavy loud beats of my heart and the swift panting I couldn't control.

That was it this was desfinitely the end. But chad Dylan cooper would definitely not go on without a hard ferocious fight!

Boy I hoped i was right!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fearless**_

_Chad's POV_

_One minute I was splashing about with Sonny, then I was being pulled under the clear water with an almighty I was consumed by the deadly darkness, my last thoughts being about Sonny. Is she okay? What if she's hurt?_

_Sonny's POV_

_I'm getting light-headed and I can't see Chad as I'm about to give up I see a pale hand a few feet infront of me. Suddenly I get a new burst of energy as if he gave me strength.I swim over to as quick as lightning and grabbed his limp lips are blue and face is pale, very swim to the surface feels like an eternity, though in reality it's about two minutes. All I can think is, is he okay? And If he doesn't survive it'll be all my fault. I couldv'e saved him!_

_When I finally get to the surface, I lie him down and check his pulse. A faint pulsing is still present so I give him mouth to mouth. Not the way a first kiss should go, hey? Anyway after about twenty seconds, he coughs!_

_No-ones POV_

_"Sonny?" Chad whispers despratley. Sonny's face lights up and a small but bright grin speads across her face, her eyes glittering in the sun that's beating down on the both of them._

_"You're okay!" exclaimed Sonny as she envoloped Chad in a huge hug._

_"yeah," Chad spluttered._

_"We need to get you to the hospital!" _

_"N-no we don't..." Chad choked out, the truth behind it of he really didn't want her worrying._

_"You were under-water for like two minutes!"_

_"Were not going. Let's just go home?" Chad reasoned carefully._

_"Fine!" stated Sonny._

_"Fine!" retorted Chad._

_"Good!" Sonny shouts getting louder._

_"Good!" shouts Chad even louder._

_"So we're good?" asked Sonny._

_"Oh we're so good!" replied Chad. Just as they were heading for his shiny new convertble, Sonny felt someone grab her from behind and toss her like a sack into a car. She soon felt herself being tied up and a mysterious voice said,"You may have saved him, but will _he _save _you?"


	3. Long time no see

I woke up in a bright and dazzling daze. My head had a painful throbbing pain, my leg was wounded-thick scarlet blood oozing slowly onto my skin-and I had the most awkward and terrifying feeling I was being closely watched…..

I a slow and agonising attempt, I tried to stand up; I couldn't. A light brown thick rope was tightly and neatly knotted around my arms and stomach. A sticky grey piece of duck tape was plastered across my dry thirsty lips.

Abruptly, a sense of worry and fright swirled around my quivering body. Where was I? Where was Chad? Why am I injured? What's going on?

I was going helplessly laying on a piece of cardboard in a chilly little metal room with a dim glass lantern in arms reach-I was sitting through utter silence. Wow wasn't this day eventful! A tiny white fluffy mouse swiftly scurried across the other end of the room when all of a sudden I heard footsteps echoing loudly in the near distance, the sound growing increasingly louder.

A slender beautiful figure slowly quickly emerged….-Penelope! I was certain: her thick curled deep dark hair; her gleaming emerald eyes; her bright bold makeup and especially the navy blue outfit. She walked ever so colder, wearing a bright broad red grin:

"Hello sonny, long times no see" Penelope said coldly, the bold sense of pretence in her voice.

"Ummm, no I guess not. So how are you?" I replied awkwardly, cautious and curious.

"Spectacular actually" she replied rather happily, walking extremely close "Handsome boyfriend, new popular show, and exciting new lifestyle-what else could one girl ask for?" she replied slyly now when abruptly her voice turned completely livid and real.

"Sonny lets cut the long story short! You and I both know why I'm here-"

"Actually I don't" I replied honestly-which clearly annoyed her.

"To take serious and hard revenge! You took something valuable and precious from me- and I'll take something similar from you!"

"What?" I stammered anxiously, my heart racing rapidly, my forehead sweating.

With a split second of silence, Penelope smugly answered "Nico"


	4. Food poisining and a knight in jeans

**Food poisining and a knight in jeans**

_**It's Caitlin here - I was too lazy too type the chappie up so here it is! enjoy! Reveiw, constructive critisim is welcomed. Caitlin xxx**_

**Chad's POV**

"Sonshine?" I started to panic. I was looking for Sonny; she went missing a moment ago and I'm worried because she was very shaken up since I very nearly almost died. She was trembling! I hope she's ok.

**No-one's POV**

"Nico!" Sonny yelled, shock and fear eviedent in her delicate features."Why Nico?" She questions cautiously.

Penelope shrugged, "He was the easiest to get," she answered so casually, like she did this everday, well it's possible, right? She stalked out of the room not forgetting to lock the door."Well, this is great!" Just then Sonny heard someone behind her, she turned to be greeted by a hard blow to the face. A wave of blackness took over her...

**The Next Morning**

Sonny woke up with a throbbing head and very sore arms. Sonny's eyes slowly flickered open revealing a small dull room lit with dim lights. Sonny tried to get up and discovered she was no longer tied up and was free. In front of her was a plate of samwhiches. Her mouth watering she carefully made her way over to the delicious food. Picking up the food like it was a bomb she examined it and shakily pulled it apart. She eventually decided it was okay and ate it.

Sitting on the blanket and blow up bed in front of her she let her food settle in her tummy. She soon found out that it would soon settle on the floor. She covered her mouth and breathed in.

**Chad's POv**

This is taking too long! I have been told the way and I'm on the way to _Penelope's_ house. I hate her. She's got Sonny. And I'm gonna get her. I finally got to her "house" and got out I sneaked round the back and saw a room with a girl lying on the floor passed ou - that's Sonny! What has she done! I ran in and picked up the light of my life, my sonshine, and scooped her up. Then I head a faint groan and someone calling my name, Sonny!

"C-Cha-ad?" she whispered, eyes closed. "Please tell me it's you!" Her eyes filled with water then spilled over. "Cause you won't hurt me, right? You'll protect me!" Oh myself! what have they done to her? "Yes, Sonny, it's me, shh" I said.

**Sonny's POV**

I threw up. After I ate that samwhich and lyed down I threw up! I think I've got food poisining. After a while I felt sleepy and didn't care anymore so I just lied down and let the black take me - hopefully forever. After what seemed like an eternity, I woke up - in someones arms!

"C-Cha-ad?" I whispered, eyes closed. "Please tell me it's you!" My eyes filled with water then spilled over. "Cause you won't hurt me, right? You'll protect me!" "Yes, Sonny, it's me, shh" he said.

I felt better instantly. I put my arms around him and closed my eyes. Then I felt like I was gonna throw up again - I did.

**Chad's POV**

She threw up again, poor Sonny. Luckily she leaned over and threw up on the other side but still. I knew I needed to get her to the doctors when she went limp and suddenly stopped breathing. Then she turned purple. One question was running through my mind, will she make it?

**OOOh! a cliffy! I know I shouldn't have because of the wait but hey! Caitlin xx :)**


End file.
